1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a waterproof connector.
2. Description of the Related Art U.S. Pat. No. 7,572,142 discloses a known waterproof connector with a housing and a tubular accommodating portion at a rear part of the housing. A one-piece rubber plug is accommodated in the tubular accommodating portion for collectively sealing a plurality of wires and a rear holder mounted on outer side surfaces of the tubular accommodating portion for retaining the one-piece rubber plug.
A wire cover conventionally is mounted on a housing when wires pulled out from the housing need to be forcibly directed in a specified direction. The wires then are led along the inner surface shape of the cover. A locking structure for the wire cover can be set in a tubular part of the rear holder since this tubular part is fit on the rear part of the housing from the outer side. However, if the wire cover is mounted on the rear holder, a holding force may be smaller than if the wire cover is mounted directly on the housing.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and an object thereof is to increase a holding force for a wire cover in a waterproof connector including a rear holder for a one-piece rubber plug.